Whispers in the Dark
by FANGTASTIC SLAYER
Summary: Dean at 14,Sam at 10, after a car crash John wakes up to find he never had children, John must figure out where his boys are and rescued them
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**Whispers in the dark**

It was approaching midnight on a warm summer's night; the black 1967 impala sped down a dark country road leaving a trail of dusk behind it. Inside a fourteen year old Dean slept on the back seat with his head resting on a pillow against the side window, his ten year old brother Sam lay across the back seat with his head resting on Dean's lap. Their father John sat behind the wheel, his muscles tense and sore from the long drive. He took another sip of the now cold coffee; the only thing that was keeping him awake. Looking in the rear view mirror he saw his two sons peacefully sleeping and wished he could do the same but they had a long way to go before they reached Bobby Singer's.

He had barely taken his eyes of the road for a split second when out of the corner of his eye he saw a black shadow run out into the middle of the road, it happened so quickly John automatically swerved the impala to miss it. The front wheel of the impala hit a pot hole in the road sending the trustworthy machine flying out of control; it skidded of the road rolling several times down a steep embankment before finally landing upside down in a ditch with its four wheels spinning.

Inside John lay with his head pressed against the upturned driver's side window, a trickle of blood working its way down the side of his face from a cut on his temple, unable to move he called out "Sam, Dean" there was no reply but an eerie silence as he too slipped into unconsciousness

SPN

Awakening John tried to open his heavy lidded eyes but failed miserly, in between the pounding in his head he heard unfamiliar voices in the background but he couldn't quite caught on to what they were saying. Eventually he managed to open his eyes and focus on the white ceiling, his other senses started to return, he could smell that familiar odour which he knew could only mean one thing he was at the hospital. Through the fog that was clouding his mind he remembered the crash, the impala rowing down the embankment and then nothing; his boys, they were asleep in the back he had to find out if they were alright lifting his head he tried to see who was with him in the room but the pounding in his head turned to a sharp pain, he groaned in agony alerting the people in the room that he was awake. Laying his head back down a face came into his line of view; he was a youngish man with short brown hair. John read his name tag, it said Doctor Ray Phillips.

"My sons are they alright?" John demanded to know

Doctor Phillips ignored his patient's question, he had ones of his own "I want to ask you a few questions, if that's OK?" he didn't wait for an answer "can you tell me your name?"

Of course he knew "John Winchester" he barked out

"Can you remember what happened to you?" the doctor continued his questioning as he shone a light into John's eyes

John was growing tired of the questions, pushing the doctor's hand away as he spat out angrily, "I crashed my car for god sake; I want to see my sons" why won't he tell him about his sons

Dr Phillips returned his light to his pocket, he was used to dealing with difficult patients "I'm sorry I don't know anything about your sons, I wasn't on duty last night when you were admitted, they are probably on the children's ward" he replied calmly picking up his clipboard "You were very lucky Mr Winchester that someone found you" he read off the list of injuries "you have several cracked ribs, a broken arm and you've had a nasty bang to your head as a result of that you have a concussion".

John knew he had suffered far worst injuries in the past, what concerned him more was his sons "please doc, can you find out about my boys?" he asked more calmly

"Ok, you get some rest and I find out about your sons, what are their names and ages?" the doctor asked

"Dean's fourteen and Sam's ten" John informed him, he watched the doctor leave the room before gradually tiredness washed over him and he fell into a deep sleep.

SPN

Hours had passed since John had awoken from his sleep and his concussion hadn't improved his mood. And with every passing minute he was becoming increasingly agitated at the lack of news about his sons. He was on the verge of climbing out of bed and finding out for himself about Sam and Dean when Doctor Phillips re-entered the room, he was shortly followed by a female doctor "It's about time" John bellowed out as he looked from Dr Phillips to the woman stood next to him, immediately he didn't like the sympathetic look she was giving him

"Good you're awake" dismissing John's bad mood Dr Phillips turned towards his colleague "this is Doctor Lisa Owens, she's the hospital psychiatrist"

John looked puzzled his nerves beginning to fray "Why is she here?"

"Mr Winchester we've checked our records and the police have done a background check on you" Doctor Phillips nervously carried on "the results of the background check show that your wife died in a house fire in Lawrence Kansas and that you and your deceased wife never had any children"

"Is this some kind of sick joke because I'm not laughing?" John yelled out looking from the doctor to the psychiatrist

It was Dr Owens who answered him "No, I'm afraid not"

"Is there anyone we can contact for you, a family member or friend?" Dr Phillips asked thinking that maybe they could help fill in the blanks to John Winchester's background

They had been on their way to Pastor Jim's before the car crash he would tell these clowns that he had two sons. "Pastor Jim Murphy, I have his number"

On arrival at the hospital Pastor Jim had spoken to the doctor about John's condition. He had informed him that John had become increasingly agitated since awakening and had been given a mild sedative but John was still adamant that he had two sons and wouldn't accept the truth. Now walking down the long white corridor the doctor had told him that John was in room 209, he read the numbers on the doors has he went along 206, 207, he reached the door to room 209, that's odd he thought there's no room 208. He took a deep breath before he walked in John lay in bed looking relaxed and calm thanks to the sedative.

A smile spread across John's face when he saw his old friend enter the room "Jim thank god your here. These people are crazy they say I don't have children. They're saying Sam and Dean don't exist?"

Pastor Jim walked up to the bed before putting his hand on John's arm sighing heavily he said "John I'm afraid it's true, you and Mary were never blessed with children. You both longed for children and it was one of your regrets after Mary passed that you never had any"

"Not you of all people why are you lying? You know my boys you've taken care of them many times" John was astounded. Who was behind all of this who could make Jim forget and be powerful enough to wipe all government records of his sons?"

"John I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. Do you remember that mental breakdown you had after the fire maybe it's happening again?"

"What, I never had a mental breakdown, I know I went off the rails a bit after the fire but I realized I had two boys to bring up, they needed me and I needed them" John replied his anger increasing. "Wait a minute where's my wallet I have a picture of them, we were sat on the impala's hood together Dean would be about 12 and Sam 8"

Pastor Jim looked around and found a bag with John's possessions in, finding the wallet he handed it to John who snatched it from him, opening it up he found the photo and his face paled "It can't be" the photo dropped from his fingers onto the bed showing John with Pastor Jim and Bobby sat together on the hood

"Why can't you accept the truth?" Pastor Jim replied he was getting frustrated he wasn't getting through to his old friend.

"Get away from me I don't know who you are but you're not him; all of you are lying" John yelled out

A male nurse and Doctor Phillips came rushing into the room, the nurse held John down as he struggled to get out of bed while the doctor injected him with a stronger sedative. "Get the hell off of me, why are you doing this?" As the drug invaded his system John slowly stopped his struggling and relaxed into a deep sleep.

Pastor Jim pulled up a chair and sat by John's bedside he was going to pray for him; his friend of many years was going to need him now. He couldn't turn his back on him not now he was on the verge of another breakdown. "I'll be here for you John when you wake" he whispered to the sleeping form.

SPN

As Dean's senses slowly returned to him he felt coldness running through his body opening his eyes he found himself lying on a cold tiled floor. It was slightly dark so he couldn't see much but he could hear a sobbing noise, someone was sobbing no not someone, it was his brother "Sammy" "Sammy"

Heard shuffling from behind him Sam's arms soon wrapped around his coldish body in a tight hug "Dean, I'm frightened" Sam sobbed "I don't like this place, its dark and cold, I keep hearing strange whispering noises"

Dean climbed onto his knees and started to hug his brother back with one arm, he wiped away Sam's tears with his other hand "it's ok Sammy, don't worry everything going to be fine" Dean tried to comfort him. The truth was he was a little scared but he couldn't let Sam know that, as always he had to be the strong one. He could hear his fathers' words in his head "_look after Sammy, keep him safe"_ and that what he intended to do. Ok he thought to himself he remembered being in the car, it was night time and they were on their way to Pastor Jim's. What the hell happened and how did they get here; where was Dad? "Have you seen Dad?" he asked

"No" Sam whispered "Where are we, how did we get here?"

"I don't know?" Dean replied standing up he helped Sam to his feet "come on let's start looking around see if we can find Dad?"

"Ok" Sam replied he knew that Dean would know what to do

Just as they started to walk out of the room there was an ear piercing terrifying scream, it echoed around in the darkness making Sam grabbed hold of Dean's jacket and buried his face into his brother body. Dean hugged Sam closer to him there was a tremble in his voice "Stay close don't wonder off and don't touch anything"

The only light they had to see with was from the moonlight shining in through the big arched shaped windows. But as they left the room they entered a long darkish corridor, there were lots of rooms on each side of the corridor. The place was cold and creepy; all that could be hear was the squeaking of rats running along the tiled floor. Dean moved to the first door which slightly open and softly calling out for his Dad. Dean carried on some of the rooms had old fashioned bed frames in he was thinking that maybe it could have been a hospital at one time. They were more than half way down the corridor when they reached a closed door.

"Keep an eye out Sammy I don't want to meet the person who caused that terrifying scream" Dean reach out to turn the handle belonging to the closed door but his hand ghosted straight through it. He stepped back in shock, gingerly he stepped forward to touch the door but the same terrifying thing happened his hand disappeared into the door. "Holy Crap!" his hand felt cold and dump he withdrew it quickly before his brother saw it

Hearing his brother shock voice Sam turned to look at him "Dean what's wrong?"

He couldn't tell Sam what he was thinking, that maybe they were ghosts and if that was true then they were dead, surely this can't be heaven? His throat dried at the thought he found it hard to swallow. His words came out a little hoarse. "It's nothing Sammy the door locked, let's move on"

"Dad might be in there?"

"No, the lock hasn't been used in years" another lie passed Dean's lips

Looking back up the corridor Sam could just make out the form of a man coming down the corridor towards them "Dean someone's coming"

"Quick in the next room now" Dean pulled Sam firmly along by grabbing his upper arm

"He could help us find dad?" Sam questioned his brother's decision

"We don't know that" Dean pushed Sam into the room then turned to see that the man was wearing a hospital gown and was still heading their way; as the man came closer he could make out that he was holding out his arms in front of him like a mummy from those black and white monster movie, the skin on right side his face and both his arms had been burnt in a fire and was peeling away, He followed them into the room holding his arms out even wider as he started to move towards them, the boys started backing up as he approached. Knowing that they were trapped Dean pushed Sam protectively behind him shielding him from harm "Stay behind me Sammy"; the man was going to have to go through him to get to Sam.

What would dad do? Dean thought he was sure now that the man was like them a ghost and they had no weapons to defend themselves with, there were pieces of iron laying around which would disperse ghosts but the problem was he didn't think he would be able to pick one up to use it and if he could it would probably disperse him too.

"We're in big trouble" Dean whispered

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it is much appreciated**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Chapter Two**

The ghost in front of them started to make grunting noises as if he was trying to communicate but Dean couldn't make out what he was trying to say and he wasn't about to hang around and find out. He backed up further; he could feel Sam's body shaking against his back as he heard his brother whisper "Is he a ghost Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy, don't be scared, when I say run I want you to run under his left arm I'll run to his right, he can't catch the both of us" Dean whispered over his shoulder

Seeing the ghost stretch out his left arm further and point at something Dean called out "Now; Sammy go!"

Doing as he was told Sam ran as fast as he could and ducked under the ghost's out stretched arm he was clear as ran from the room in to the corridor. Dean wasn't as lucky as he tried to run around the ghost's right arm the ghost grabbed hold of him and spun him around pushing him towards the wall; he pressed the side of Dean's face into a mirror.

Dean pressed his hands against the mirror and pushed back with all his strength as he did he looked into the mirror but what he saw stopped his struggling because there in front of him wasn't his own reflection but a white tiled bathroom, suddenly he felt the ghost released him. He turned to see it walking away and disappearing into the far wall he turned back to the mirror it was only then that it dawn on him that the ghost hadn't wanted to hurt him he was just trying to show him the mirror.

"Come here Sammy" Dean shouted out

Sam edged back along the corridor and peered around the door frame "Dean where's the ghost?" he asked nervously

"It disappeared into the wall, he didn't want to hurt us he just wanted to show us this" Dean pointed towards the mirror

"Why?" Sam asked walking back into the room

Dean touched the mirror he was surprised to find it solid to his touch not like the door, as an experiment he touched the wall next to the mirror and his fingers disappeared into it. His brain started to go into overdrive as he stood back and ran a hand through his short hair, this mirror was important that much he knew or the ghost wouldn't have shown him it. Maybe it was some sort of link between the afterlife and the living. If he could see this bathroom could a person in the bathroom see this room and if so could that person help them "Sammy have you got anything to write with like a crayon, I've have an idea?"

Sam checked his pockets and pulled out a red crayon "Here that's all I have"

Dean wrote on the mirror PLEASE HELP US then he stood back, no that wasn't right using his sleeve he rubbed out the words and rewrote them the reverse way round, he didn't think it would work but he hoped that the people who used the bathroom would see the message. They would come back later and check the mirror

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John walked down the hospital corridor on his way back to his room rubbing his temple against the growing headache; Dr Owens the hospital shrink was one piece of work she had twisted his mind so much that she had him half believing that he had imagined his sons but he had to cling on to what he knew was real. Maybe he should play along for now because if he didn't he knew what would happen if he kept on insisting he had sons and he couldn't find them if he was sedated all the time or a permanent resident of the psychiatric ward. As he neared his room he stopped outside room 207, he was suddenly drawn to it unconsciously he walked in to see there was just an empty bed. He suddenly shivered goose pimples running down his back, he felt like someone had just walked over his grave instantly his growing headache turned into a splitting migraine quickly as could he left the room. What the hell was wrong with him it was just a empty room? On his way back to his own he noticed that there was no room 208.

Pastor Jim sat by John's bed waiting for him to return, he hoped that the doctor could get through to him, he thought back to the last time he had seen John it must have been a couple of months ago he was fine then so what could have possibly happened to him since then to make him withdraw into this fantasy world where he had children. Seeing John re-enter the room he eagerly asked "How did it go?"

"Fine, she kept going on about the fire and Mary's death" John snapped rubbing his temple, right now he could do without the inquisition

Pastor Jim had an idea "The impala's in the garage and it will be ready in a few days, when you're discharged from here do you want come and stay with me for a while?"

"I don't know yet" John didn't want to leave town just yet, not without his sons

Pastor Jim would have like the answer to be a yes put he wasn't going to push it "Ok, you think about it and let me know, there's no rush"

John headed for the small bathroom and switched on the light his head was killing him, turning on the cold water tap he splashed some water onto his face before looking at himself in the mirror he wasn't surprised to see a haggard face staring back but he hadn't expected the mirror to start rippling, the light directly above the mirror began to flicker off and on. Jumping back John watched in shock as the rippling stopped just as suddenly as it had started but now he could no longer see his own reflection what he saw was a message written in what looked like red crayon

**PLEASE HELP US**

The red crayon reminded him of Sammy, he never went anywhere without his crayons. It couldn't be could it he wondered, was it his boys were they trying to reach him. Suddenly as if his life and sanity depended on it he was running from the bathroom out of his room and down the corridor towards the nurse's station as fast as his battered body would allow.

"Have you got a crayon?" John barked at the nurse on duty

"Why?" the nurse replied innocently

"Yes or no, it's a simple question?" John shot back angrily

"Yes" the nurse's face coloured at John's angry tone; she pulled out a box of crayons from her desk draw.

John snatched them from her and ran back down the corridor giving room 207 a quick glance. Once inside his own room he emptied the box of crayons onto his bed before searching through the assortment of different colours, he didn't know why but he choose a red one as if it had some significance that only red would work on the mirror.

Pastor Jim stood in the doorway of John's room looking puzzled, he had witnessed John running from the room and heard the exchange of words with the nurse, he now followed him back into the room "John what's going on?"

"Let's call it an experiment" John was a little out of breath and his ribs ached from the run as he re-entered the bathroom, he grabbed a towel from the rail and wiped the mirror clean before writing

**WHO ARE YOU?**

He didn't know how long it would take to get a reply back but he was desperately hoping it was his boys; he started to pace the floor area of the small bathroom.

Entering the bathroom Pastor Jim sighed "Are you going to explain this?"

John stopped his pacing and glanced quickly at the mirror before looking directly at Jim "When I came in here to wash my face, the lights started to flicker and the mirror changed, I saw a message on the mirror it said please help us" John was desperate for Jim to believe him "I know it's them, my boys, if the answer comes back Sam and Dean, will you believe me then?"

"John, not this again" Pastor Jim sighed again why won't he just expect the truth

"All I ask is that you keep an open mind, you taught me that supernatural things exist and you always told me to keep an open mind, do you practice what you preach Jim?" John challenged

"You've got me there John; ok let's see what the message says if one comes back" Pastor Jim replied playing alone

John looked back at the mirror once again "So now we wait and keep checking the mirror" no matter how long it took John was willing to wait

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Having searched the entire floor without any signs of their dad Sam and Dean made their way back to the room with the mirror, Dean was a little apprehensive as he approached the mirror but once he saw a new message he knew there was hope, at first he couldn't make out what it said and then he realised he had to read it the reverse order, whoever had wrote it didn't know they had to write it in reverse. It read WHO ARE YOU?

Taking the crayon from his pocket and once again using his sleeve of his jacket he wiped the mirror clean and wrote the words in reverse

**DEAN AND SAMMY**

In the bathroom John and Pastor Jim had been waiting for two hours. John held on to his cracked ribs as they protested; leaning against the tiled wall wasn't doing them any good but he was moving.

This didn't go unnoticed by Pastor Jim who thought John looked too pale; he should be in bed, not standing around in a bathroom waiting for a done existent message. He decided this had gone on long enough so he stormed out of the bathroom shouting angrily "This is ridiculous nothing is going to happen it's been two hours. I'm sorry John I've been patient with you, will you just accept the truth and stop this ridiculous..." but he was cut off by John yelling

"Jim, Jim its happening" as soon as Pastor Jim had left the bathroom the mirror started to ripple

Pastor Jim rushed back into the bathroom, the light over the mirror was flickering then the mirror stopped rippling, they both looked into the mirror they no longer saw their own reflections staring back but a message was appearing; written in red crayon it read DEAN AND SAMMY

"Holy shit" Pastor Jim cursed, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would never have believed it

John needed contact, he wasn't one for showing his affection well not since Mary's death but now he would give anything to pull his sons into one big hug, reaching out he touched the mirror with his hand and signed with relief, he knew it was them because Dean always called his brother Sammy never Sam.

Dean turned away from the mirror, he was wondering how long it was going to take before they would receive a new message. Out of the corner of his eye he suddenly saw a face appear in the mirror, the face was a bit distorted it was like watching an old crappy black and white TV but Dean still recognised the face

"Dad" Dean stepped closer to the mirror reaching out with his hand; he needed some kind of contact

The mirror suddenly changed and John saw Dean's slightly distorted face appear, if John was surprised he didn't show it "It's so good to see you son"

"You can see me?" Dean gasped out in surprise

"Yeah son I can see you" John smiled as relief washed over him "where's Sammy?"

"He's here dad" Dean lifted him up as Sam wasn't tall enough to see into the mirror. So that they could both see their dad. "Sam touch the mirror" he ordered

"Are you OK buddy" John asked when he saw his youngest son's face appear

"Yes dad" Sam replied "where are you, why aren't you here with us?"

"Where I am doesn't matter son. Where are you?"

"I don't like it here dad" Sam whimpered

"I think were in an old abandoned hospital" Dean replied to his father's question

Dean wanted to talk to his dad alone "Sammy go to the door and keep a lookout"

"No I want to talk to dad" Sam whined

"Do as your brother says" John ordered Sam

Sam sulked over to the door; Dean watched him go and then turned back to the mirror

"What's up son?"

"Dad, I think that maybe. I'm not sure..." Dean never had the chance to finish his sentence, John watched as a ghostly figure of man wearing a soldier's uniform grabbed Dean from behind, he put his arm around Dean's neck and pulled him away from the mirror, the mirror instantly returning normal.

John cried out "Dean, Dean"

Sam turned to see the ghost of a soldier pulling Dean backwards, frozen to the spot he watched in horror as Dean and the ghost disappeared into the wall.

"No, Dean" Sam cried out, running to the mirror he reached up to touch it "Dad" Dad"

Losing the link John retouched the mirror several times put nothing happen the connection was lost, his sons were in danger and there was nothing he could do, turning was from the mirror he angry turned back and slammed his fist into the tiled wall in frustration.

Pastor Jim stood mesmerised, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed "What now John, how can I help?" he finally managed to say

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Unable to see anything but darkness Dean soon realised his body he was trapped. Something cold touched his right arm, it made him shiver and then again on his left leg and on his chest like cold hands, he heard his name whispered in his ear, not once but by many different voices, they were whispering a warning to him "Dean she's coming, she's trapped you inside the wall, she's going to punish you"

Dean struggled to free himself as the voices warned him and then suddenly they stopped. It was a bad sign, the silence was frightening and then one strict female voice came out of the silence it echoed all around him "Dean Winchester, I'm Miss Alicia and it is against my rules to use the mirror and now you must be punished."

He felt the wall he was trapped in pressing against his body from both sides, the pressure was building and every bone in his body felt like it was being crushed. He couldn't help but screamed out in pain like a girl, he'd never experience pain like this before and never wanted to again. The blackness that surrounded him turned to white, above his own screaming he could hear a bleeping noise, urgent distance voices, shadows moving quickly all around him and then there was a jolt of pain which was somehow felt different the pain of being crushed, then another and another, his vision faded as he passed out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

********

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

** Whispers in the dark**

******Chapter Three**

Sam ran to the next room door wondering if Dean was in there, the door was closed so he reached out to grabbed for the door handle but his hand slipped straight through it, panicking he tried again but to no avail. He couldn't understand why he couldn't grab the door handle, Dean was in trouble and there was no way he could help him, tears started rolled down his cheeks as he ran back into the room with the mirror. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him making him jump with fright, he heard the key turn in the lock and then a figure of a woman stepped out of the wall, the old fashioned black dress she wore and the way her brown hair was tied back into a bun reminded Sam of the old headmistresses he had seen in his history books.

"Samuel Winchester" she said in an authority voice "Your brother as broken my rules and for that he is being punished"

He had to be a big boy, biting back the tears Sam whimpered "What rules?"

She walked over to him before circling him "I know you are new here, so I'm going to be lenient with him, I underestimated your brother, I thought you were the smart one, I didn't expect him to work out the mirror so quickly. Then again you two are not normal children; you both know that supernatural things exist"

"Where's my brother?" Sam's bottom lip quivered nervously, he didn't like the sharp of her voice

"He is being punished, look" she pointed with her index finger towards the wall on Sam's right

Sam turned towards where her finger was pointing, Dean's face suddenly appeared out of the wall, he was screaming out in pain, they echoed around the empty room and then he fell silent. His face so still Sam's heart started to race he feared that his brother might be dead, running over to the wall he turned his head back towards her pleading "please lady stop, you're hurting him" the flood of tears started again

"You will address me as Miss Alicia, this is my world, I make the rules and you will follow them to the letter and if you disobey them you will be punished. Your brother understands now, do you?"

"Yes, I understand, please stop hurting him" Sam pleaded tears streaming down his cheeks

Dean's face disappeared back into the wall and Miss Alicia's harsh image changed to a softer one. She now looked young and innocent, she had long blonde hair and she wore a flowery summer dress.

"For both your sakes I hope you do or you'll end up like the others"

"Others" Sam asked "What Others?"

"The ghosts trapped in the walls, they disobeyed me and they were severely punished" Miss Alicia replied "No more communicating with your father"

She touched the mirror it fell from the wall smashing on the tiled floor, she then turned and disappeared into the same wall were Dean was trapped. Sam heard the door behind him unlock and swing open; he never took his eyes of the wall where he saw his brother's face disappear. Then moments later Dean was pushed from wall, his unconscious body collapsing on the floor. A piece of paper appeared and floated down landing at Dean's side, in big bold letters it was titled Miss Alicia's rules.

John was asking Jim to find out about the old hospital that Dean had mention, they heard a crash from the bathroom, they both rushed back in and found the mirror had fallen of the wall and smashed into the sink.

John punched the wall with the side of his fist in anger; he had lost his only link with his sons.

Sam sat down on the floor and put his brother's head on lap, he stroked Dean's head more to comfort himself then for Dean's benefit. Sam thought about why he couldn't grab the door handle was he a ghost like the others.

"Dean please don't leave me here alone" he sobbed

Dean slowly drifted back to consciousness, as he became aware of his surrounding, he felt something annoying and then he realised it was Sam stroking his head, he wafted Sam's hand away "will you cut that out I'm not a dog"

"Dean, Miss Alicia broke the mirror, we can't talk to Dad no more"

"I guessed she would" Dean rose unsteadily to his feet

"Dean, are we ghosts?"

Dean froze "what makes you say that?"

"When you disappeared, I ran to the closed door that you said was locked and I tried to grab the handle but I couldn't, my hand went straight through it just like a ghost's would" Sam replied "you lied to me, it not locked is it?"

"Sorry I lied; I did it to protect you" Dean replied "truthfully Sammy I don't know"

And it was the truth, he wasn't sure about what he saw or heard before he passed out but worrying about being dead was the least of their problems, while Miss Alicia was talking to Sam and he was being punished in the wall he was floating in and out of consciousness, he heard the whispering voices telling him repeatedly that Miss Alicia was evil and she had been trapped here for centuries. Those that she brought here never escaped they all ended up trapped in the walls forever and that scared the crap out of him

John paced the floor of his room; he ignored the pain in his ribs, he had promised Jim that he would rest, but has time past he had become increasingly restless waiting for Jim to return. Now that Jim believed him he felt sure he would get his boys back.

Pastor Jim entered the room "Sorry I was gone so long, did you get any rest?" but by John's appearance he knew he hadn't and probably wouldn't until his boys were safely back with him

"A little, what did you find out?" John asked sitting down on his bed

Pastor Jim looked at his old friend, he wasn't sure how well John was going to take what he had found out "John, it's not good news I'm afraid, I went to the library and the museum. There's only one hospital in this town, this one. There was an old hospital but it was demolished nearly thirty years ago, this hospital stands exactly where the old hospital was."

"So, you're telling me that Sam and Dean are trapped in a hospital that no longer exists?" John suddenly felt tired, the little energy he had seemed to drained completely from him.

"Yes I guess I am" Pastor Jim replied "There's no other abandoned building in the area that they could be in"

"How's that possible?" John asked

"I don't know?" Pastor Jim sighed "but we know nothing is impossible where the supernatural is involved."

There was something Dean had to know, walking up to the nearest wall, he reached out with his hand and pushed it into the wall, stepping forward he disappeared into the wall, he shivered when the cold hands touch him like before but he carried on and walked straight through into a room he turned around and walked back through. It felt weird and frightening that there were ghost trapped inside the walls. Sam stood and watched in horror; he was beginning to believe more and more that they were also ghosts.

Knowing that they were on the second floor by the signs on the wall Dean decided it was time they got the hell out of dodge. "Come on Sammy all hospital have main entrances and it's time we left."

Dean led the way down the main staircase; half way down he stopped and turned to Sam.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked looking around when Dean suddenly stopped

"Sammy how long do you think we've been here, I can't tell I think my watch is broken?"

"Hours I think, why?" Sam replied

"Long enough for it to be now light outside?" Dean asked

"Yeah I suppose so, but it's still dark out" Sam looked puzzled

"This place feels all wrong to me, I can't explain it, maybe it just me" Dean pondered out aloud

The two boys continued down the staircase unaware that Alicia was watching them. These two were special not like the others, but the older one was going to cause her problems but she knew how to deal with him, she knew his weakness.

They reached the ground floor, Dean picked up speed as he followed the signs to the reception area, Sam hurried long behind him Their hopes of escaping were soon shattered as they entered the reception area; they saw that there were no doors just windows.

"How are we going to get out of here Dean?" Sam asked nervously

"No worries if we can't find a way out Dad will find a way in" Dean reassured Sam and himself "You know Dad, he's like a dog with a bone; he never gives up on us"

Dean walked over to one of the windows and touched it, it was solid to his touch, so he started touching the walls they were all solid to his touch. If only he could pick something up he'd throw it and try to break a window.

"It looks like we can't walk through the exterior walls only the interior ones, Miss Alicia trying to keep us here or maybe it to keep her here, the ghosts in the wall had said she been here for centuries, what if this is her prison?" Dean mused as he looked around trying to form a plan, that's what Dad would do

The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood on end, he was getting this odd feeling he was been watched from somewhere outside, walking back to one of the windows he looked out into the darkness. He saw nothing but blackness and then he jumped back away from the window when he saw a pair of red eyes watching him, he just hoped that whatever it was it couldn't get inside

Dean made up his mind there was no alternative "I need to talk to the ghosts in the wall, they know this place better than us"

"No Dean, it's against Miss Alicia's rules, she'll trap you in the wall forever like the others" Sam pleaded

"They can help us, I have too" Dean replied "I want you to keep a lookout for Miss Alicia"

Sam grabbed Dean's arm "Please don't, don't leave me"

"I wouldn't be long" he removed Sam hand from his arm giving it a quick squeeze and one of his trust me smiles he looked around and then stepped into the nearest interior wall. As before the darkness engulfed him he felt the cold ghostly hands on his body, what was with the touching he wondered and then he heard them calling his name, he took a deep breath before asking "Is there a way out of here?"

"The basement" the same answer was repeated many times in his ears "only outsiders can open it"

Dean wondered what that was supposed to mean "Find Isabel" they told him

"Who's Isabel?"

Sam never felt so alone in his life, he stood in the reception area looking left and right nervously chewing on his bottom lip. He started to recite his times tables, time past and Dean hadn't returned he was becoming increasing worried. He saw the soldier ghost coming down the corridor, moving towards the wall he hoped he wouldn't be seen, the soldier was getting nearer, he was heading straight for the reception area, any moment now he was going to see him.

"Dean he's coming the soldier's coming, help us Dean, free us" and then everything when silent, their hands disappeared and suddenly he missed their touches

Without warning a hand appeared out of the wall and covered Sam's mouth; he was pulled backwards disappearing into the wall behind him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Chapter Four**

That night John couldn't sleep; there were so many thoughts running through his mind, lots of thing didn't make sense. He decided to stretch his legs and take a wonder down the corridor, slipping on his dressing gown he was coming out of his room when he saw a nurse coming down the corridor towards him

"Excuse me nurse" John asked "Why is there no room 208?"

"I don't know, I worked here nearly twenty years and there has never been a room 208" she replied as she carried on down the corridor.

As he reached room 207 he was strangely drawn towards it again. There was something oddly familiar about it. Everything seemed wrong since he had awoken after the car crash. He walked into the room and immediately he felt a shiver run down his spine but he didn't feel cold and neither did the room. He had this strange feeling; walking over to the bed he placed his hand on the bedrail. It was then that he saw flashes of himself lying in this bed he could hear the beeping of the heart monitor, a wave of sickness and dizziness washed over him, gripping the bedrail with both hands he pushed the feelings aside.

It was all starting to make sense now, at first it had crossed him mind that it was some kind of conspiracy but that was ridicules; who would want to erase Sam and Dean's existence and then make Jim forget. He knew what was wrong here, it was him. Something had put him in a dream world to separate him from his sons and he had to wake up, get back to the real world and help Sam and Dean, they were in danger.

There was only one way he knew of to wake up from a dream, running back to his own room he searched for his duffel bag. He found it in a small wardrobe, tipping the contents onto the floor, he found what he was looking for; picking up his hunting knife and without a second thought that maybe he could be wrong he held the knife with both hands and plunged it straight into his heart.

John woke up to a familiar voice; Pastor Jim was reading the bible to him. As soon as Pastor Jim saw John's eyes slowly flicker open he stopped reading and lean over him.

"John, can you hear me?" Pastor Jim asked

"Yeah, I woke to up to tell you to stop reading that damn bible to me" John replied with a smirk

"I know how much you hate it, that's why I'm reading it to you, I knew I'd get a response from you" Pastor Jim replied back

"I'll ring for the doctor" Pastor Jim reached for the button

John gripped his arm "wait, my boys are they here in the hospital?"

"Yes John" Pastor Jim replied he thought it was a strange question "where else would they be?

John ignored him "I want to see them now" he started to rise from his bed, but Pastor Jim pushed him back down.

"Not until the doctor seen you first, they have both been in comas since they arrived at the hospital, but their conditions are stable, you need to think about yourself first, your no good to them if you have a relapse."

"Ok you win for now"

Pastor Jim pressed the button for attention "The doctor will explain to you about their injuries. It was touch and go for a while with Dean, his heart stopped beating and the doctors had to resuscitate him but he's doing ok now"

"Sammy, how's Sammy?" John asked

"This is where it starts to get a little weird, when Dean's heart stopped Sam's heart beat began to race; it was if he knew Dean was in trouble. I know how close the boys are put it was the oddest thing"

Just then the doctor walked in, it was Doctor Phillips from his dream world "Mr Winchester, glad to see you awake, you've been very lucky. You've cracked some of your ribs and broken your arm…"

John jumped in "Don't tell me, I've had a nasty bang to my head and as a result of that I have a concussion?"

Doctor Phillips looked amazed "that was exactly what I was going to say; how did you know I was going to say that?"

"Lucky guess"

"Now that you're awake I would like to examine you further"

"I'll be next door with Sam and Dean, room 208" Pastor Jim informed John

"There is no room 208" John replied

Pastor Jim and the doctor both looked at each other puzzled, it was the doctor who spoke first "of course there's a room 208, why wouldn't there be?"

How stupid had he'd been that's why in his dream world there was no room 208, it was Sam and Dean's room and it had been hidden from him so that he couldn't sense his own children.

Pastor Jim sat between the two beds and told the boys one of his stories, when they came to stay with him they would all sit around the open fire in his kitchen and he would tell the boys stories. He finished his story and lean back in the chair, closing his eyes he listened to the bleeping of the heart monitors.

The doctor pushing a wheelchair bound John into the room made Jim jump; he quickly stood up and moved his chair out of the way to make room for the wheelchair.

"I'll leave you for a while" Dr Phillips said he then left the room

"How are they?" John asked

"No change John" Pastor Jim replied "Did Doc Phillips tell you about their injuries?"

"Yes, they've both suffered minor cuts and bruises, they were lucky; if they had been awake their injuries would have been much worse. The doctor says he can't figure out why they are both in comas and why Dean's heart stopped suddenly.

John reached out and simultaneously touched their arms "I here for you now, something tried to separate us, it must see me as a fret to its plans, but don't worry I'm going to find a way to wake you up"

Pastor Jim listened to John talking to his sons, he wondered what John was talking about but he stood quietly and listened.

John turned to look at Pastor Jim, "I know why they're in comas and I'm going to need your help Jim?"

"You know I'll do anything for you and your boys" Pastor Jim replied as he squeezed John shoulder.

"Both Sam and Dean are trapped in the same dream world, their dreaming that they are in an abandoned hospital. I don't know how or why? All I know is we've got to find a way to wake them up"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soldier passed by, Dean with his hand still over Sam's mouth stepped out of the wall. They quietly walked out of the reception area, once they were far enough away, Sam stopped and turned to Dean "You said you won't be long, you were gone like forever?"

"Sorry, they never stopped talking or should I say whispering" Dean replied "Ok the long and the short of it is, there's a door in the basement, but it can't be opened from this side. But they warned me not to go down there because evil spirits wander around down there. There is also a girl like us here called Isabel, she came here some time before us and she wanders the corridors freely like we do, she stays on the upper floors."

What Dean didn't tell Sam was that nobody had ever left this place; only those who died naturally here when it was an actual hospital could come and go freely but Miss Alicia had captured most of them and trapped them in the walls; she hated them because she could never leave this place and if she couldn't nobody else was either.

They made their way back to the bottom of the staircase; all the time keeping an eye out for the soldier, the ghosts had told him that he helped Alicia to imprison them in the walls and they have to hide from him. They started to climb the stairs, once they reached the second floor where they had started from they carried on up to the next floor. They were stood at the top of the stairs deciding which way to search for Isabel when Dean heard very low whispering. He moved to the wall to listen to the ghosts. They were shouting out to him "Dean, she knows, she's coming; she's going to punish you again"

Dean looked up and down the corridor and saw nothing "come on we got to move, now Sammy" he yelled

But it was too late the ghost soldier had already appeared out of a wall and grabbed Sam from behind, he was pulled backwards into the wall. Dean followed them through the wall, when he came out into the room at the other side he froze, he saw Miss Alicia in her headmistress's image standing near Sam; they were both standing in the middle of the floor next to a cast iron bath full of water. The soldier reappeared behind Dean grabbing him by his upper arms; Dean was pushed towards the bath.

Sam shouted out "No, please don't punish him"

Sam wasn't prepared for what happen next. It wasn't Dean who was pushed into the bath, it was him; invisible hands pushed him down and held him under the water. His arms and legs franticly struggling to get out, he wanted air, he need air; his lungs began to burn with lack of oxygen, from under the water he could hear Dean's screaming and pleading with Miss Alicia, suddenly he felt like he was floating, he saw a bright light and he could hear muffled voices all around him, he could smell something it was oddly familiar to him, then he remembered what it was, that hospital smell of disinfectant and then he felt a sharp pain run thru his chest and then another that almost made him pass out

"It was me, I did it, not Sam, I talked to the ghosts in the wall, it was my idea. Punish me not Sammy" Dean pleaded tears rolling down his young face

"Please stop, please Miss Alicia" he begged trying to get out of the soldiers cast iron grip to get to his brother but the soldier was too strong. All Dean could do was watch as Sam slowly stopped struggling and his body went still. The soldier then let go of Dean, he started to hyperventilate as he slumped to the floor on his knees.

"It was me, I broke your rules" he sobbed "you should have punished me"

"I know it was you Dean" Alicia replied "and I am punishing you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pastor Jim walked into John's room "I've spoken to Caleb and Bobby they're going get back to me on how to get the boys out of the dream world. Bobby's on a hunt but when he's finished he come and help us.

Just then they heard running footsteps outside the room, they went to the door to see what all the commotion was about, doctors and nurses were going into Sam and Dean's room. Both John and Pastor Jim rushed into the boy's room to see the doctor trying to resuscitate Sam; they watched helplessly as they heard another set off alarms going off and more doctors and nurses came rushing in, they went over to Dean's bed. The doctor working on Sam started giving orders to Dean's doctor. John and Pastor Jim were ushered from the room by the nurses. They stood in the corridor not knowing what was happening.

"I'm going to lose them both, just like I lost Mary?" John said a tear ran down his face

"The doctors are doing all they can John" Pastor Jim replied trying to reassure his old friend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked at Sam's limp form in the bath "you bitch!" getting up Dean launched himself at Alicia but she put out her hand and Dean was stopped in his tracks by an invisible force.

"You are wayward Dean and you don't care about yourself, the person you care about is you brother, so to keep you under control, I will punish San every time you step out of line" Miss Alicia warned him.

Miss Alicia walked over to a wall stepping into it the bath disappeared, Sam fell to the floor gasping for air. Dean ran over to his brother turning him on his side and rubbing his back while Sam coughed up water.

"Sorry Sammy, it's all my fault. I didn't know she would punish you. I'm supposed to look after you, protect you."

"I'm ok Dean, you weren't to know" Sam replied between coughs

John and Jim looked at the doctors as they came out of the room. Doctor Phillips addressed John "Sam's heart stopped but he back with us, Dean's heart started to race, like he was having a panic attack, it was touch and go for a few minutes but their heart beats have returned to normal. You can go back in shortly once the nurses have finished"

"Thanks doctor" John replied with relief. The doctor left them and walked down the corridor.

"John you go in and sit with them, I want to make another phone call" Pastor Jim said he had his suspicions about this so called dream world the boys were in

Pastor Jim made his call to an old Naive American friend of his called Johnny Black Crow. He confirmed his suspicions that the boys weren't in a dream world; it was far worst then that. Now all he had to do now was tell his old friend the bad news.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished**

**Thank you for your reviews and for reading it's much appreciated**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Chapter Five**

When Pastor Jim walked into the boys' room he found John asleep in the chair between the two beds. Even asleep he looked exhausted, he didn't really want to wake him but he had no choice. He shook John shoulder, he woke startled "what's happening, my boys?"

"Their fine, I need to talk to you" Pastor Jim pointed to the door "can we talk in your room?" He felt uncomfortable talking about the boys in front of them, even though they were in comas.

Once back inside John's room he started to tell him about his phone call "I've spoken to an old Naive American friend of mine. Johnny Black Crow and he as confirmed my suspicions" Pastor Jim said

"What suspicions?" John had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like what Jim was about to tell him

"Sam and Dean aren't in a dream world like you were. When you killed yourself in your dream world you woke up" he didn't want to say the word die so he choice his words carefully "If anything bad happens to them in the old hospital it affects their bodies here" Pastor Jim replied

John took a moment to take in what Jim had just said "So what you're saying is that if they die in there they also die here too?"

"I'm afraid so" Pastor Jim replied

John sunk into the chair next to his bed, now he felt completely helpless. He couldn't protect his sons when they needed him the most "so Dean and Sam's heart stopping is because something is hurting them?"

"I'm afraid so, Johnny thinks the old hospital was created to keep something evil trapped inside and it as your boys' souls"

"You mean like a prison?" John asked

"Johnny thinks so, he also said that there must be a link between the two hospitals like a doorway, sometimes it's called a gateway, we have to find it, it's the only way to get Sam and Dean's souls out of there" Pastor Jim added

John thought for a minute, he rubbed his beard and then ran his hand through his hair "Ok, we don't have a moment to lose, were going to need as much information as possible about both hospitals, blueprints would be good, the history of both hospitals anything unusual that happened in either one, we got a lot of work to do"

"I'll get on to it and see what I can find out" Pastor Jim headed towards the door "Don't worry John, were going to get them back"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sam had recovered from his undeserved punishment Dean had decided he couldn't risk Sammy getting punished again because of his actions. They would continue to search for Isabel but his hopes was beginning to diminish of ever leaving this dark place. He remembered what the ghosts had said to him that all those trapped here never left and in the end they all ended up trapped in the wall, he now knew that was their fate too"

Sam had notice the change in Dean, he maybe only ten but he saw the signs and knew Dean was giving up because of him. If Dean was here alone he would never give up, he would fight to the bitter end. He knew that as always he was a burden tohis brother

"Dean, please don't give up we'll find a way out of here" Sam wondered who was he trying to convince Dean or himself as they searched the rooms

"Yeah, sure" Dean didn't believe for one minute that they would. They may as well face it they were screwed big time.

Walking down the corridor they heard a girl singing, they both looked at each other in surprise what was there to sing about, they followed her voice to a room at the end of the corridor, as they walked in Dean couldn't believe he eyes.

Dean had never seen such a beautiful girl in all of his life, she was fifteen to sixteen year old, with long chestnut hair, she was slim built with long lean legs that looked good in the jeans she was wearing, she also wore a Meatloaf Bat out of Hell T-shirt. She was sat on the floor combing her long hair singing a girly song Dean didn't recognize. Sam looked up at Dean who was just staring at her longingly.

"Hello, are you Isabel?" Sam asked as Dean seem to be lost for words

"Yes, who are you?" she asked getting up

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam" Dean replied having found his voice he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

She stared back at Dean totally ignoring Sam "Hello Dean, nice to meet you, are you trapped here too?"

"Yes" Dean replied

Sam noticed they only had eyes for each other "O man!" Sam said loud enough for them to hear "Get a room"

Both Dean and Isabel looked embarrassed and they both looked away, Isabel sat back down on the floor "So how long have you been here?" She asked

"Not long maybe a day, it's hard to tell as its still dark outside" Dean replied "How long have you been here?"

"I don't really know, time as no meaning here, it never gets any lighter than this" She told them

"Have you met Miss Alicia yet?" Sam asked

"Yeah, she gave me a copy of here rules and I'm five by five with her" Isabel replied

"What?" Sam questioned

Dean rolled his eyes "she means she understand her perfectly"

"O" Sam replied

"Is there any way out of here?" Dean asked her

"Not that I have found, first couple of days I searched all over except the basement, but now I just stay up here" Isabel replied

"So you're just happy to sit here?" Dean asked

"Yeah, what else can I do?" she replied "Did you hear that terrifying scream?"

"Yeah, who or what was that?" Sam asked

"That was one of the ghosts been trapped inside the wall, you won't have witnessed that yet and believe me you don't want to, I'm not ending up like that, no way"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pastor Jim had returned and was entering John's room. I've found everything I could. The Librarian was very informative, she said that since the new hospital was built it's been jinked; they've had more than their fair share of coma patients. John, she said that she couldn't remember any of the coma patients ever waking up, their bodies just died"

"My boys are going to wake up" John yelled out "I'm not losing them"

"Maybe we should ask Doc Phillips about it, there another coma patient in the hospital, an Isabel Peters, She fifteen and has been in a coma for a least four weeks. Her dad Alan Peters has hardly left her side, he's praying she'll wake up, that she'll not die like the others. Maybe we should talk to him?"

"And say what exactly?"

It was the annoyed tone in John's voice that told Jim not to press the subject any further "It was just a thought."

"Did you get any blueprints of the hospitals?" John asked

"It was hard to get the blueprints for the old hospital, I had to procure them from the museum" Pastor Jim informed him

"What you mean is you stole them?"

"Really John, I'm a Pastor, I borrowed them" Pastor Jim replied with a wink and a smirk

"So what are we looking for?" John asked

"Something that connects the two hospitals I thing" Pastor Jim replied

"Let's start looking"

The next few hours John and Pastor Jim looked at every photograph of the old hospital and the blueprints to both hospitals, they were coming up with nothing, They were tired and in need of a rest.

"Let's take a break we deserve one" Jim said "I'll go get some coffee"

While Jim was gone John carried on looking, he was thinking about the mirror in his dream world. He saw Jim return with the coffees "I think I've got something Jim"

"What?" Pastor Jim asked

"So we know that the old hospital exists, but it must be on different plane or dimension to this hospital and they both share the same ground. So they co-exist together, right?" John said

"Yeah, go on?" Pastor Jim replied

"The mirror in my dream world connected me to Sam and Dean in the old hospital, what if that mirror was is in the exact same place as the mirror in the old hospital, it would be a link between the too, am I making any sense to you?" John asked

"Yeah I think so, if the mirrors are in the same place in both hospitals then there could also be a door like that, a doorway connecting the two but the only trouble I can see with your theory is that it was a dream world John" Pastor Jim replied

"I know but the hospital in my dream world was the same except for room 208, even the doctors are the same, I still think I'm on to something" John replied

"OK, let's look at the blueprints again." Pastor Jim said.

They both went back to the blueprints and started checking for doors that were in the exact same place in both hospitals. There was only one in the basement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Isabel sat crossed legged on the floor and Dean was talking about the music he liked and Isabel was agreeing with everything he said. Sam watched them; there was something he didn't like about her. It wasn't her over friendliness towards his brother that bothered him or the way she was running her fingers up and down Dean's right leg, he could see she was coming on to Dean. There was something he couldn't put his finger on; something that was not right about her.

"You can't beat Led Zeppelin, Metallica or Deep Purple" Dean told her

"Five by five" Isabel replied

"Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked

"OK" he replied looking at Isabel he got up from the floor "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere"

"Yeah like where" she replied

Sam and Dean left the room "What's up Sammy, your cramping my style here, you know?"

"Dean, we got more important things to do, then you chatting her up?" Sam replied

"Like what, because if I remember correctly, that bitch Miss Alicia said if I stepped out of line she was going to punish you, not me and I don't want you punished for something I've done" Dean replied

"So that's it, we do nothing?" Sam asked

"For now we do unless you want another bath?" Dean watched Sam shake his head knowing full well his brother didn't want that.

Isabel was stood near to the door listening to their conversation, she smiled to herself this was going to be far too easy she thought as she turned and crossed the room disappearing into the far wall

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished**

**Thank you for your reviews and for reading it's much appreciated**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Chapter Six**

Pastor Jim planned to go down to the basement and locate the door so that they both could return later that night when everything was quiet.

"John, before were go down we need to take precautions, we need to draw devils traps. We don't know what were going to release once we open that door. We can't risk letting something evil out of this hospital, so I'm going to draw traps on the hospital walls." Pastor informed him

"Sounds like a good idea, better to be safe than sorry later" John replied

After drawing the symbols in discrete places on the walls of the hospital Pastor Jim made his way down to the basement, luckily he hadn't seen any hospital maintenance workers. Checking the blueprints he looked for the door that connected the two hospitals but he came up empty, the basement layout didn't match the blueprints. There must have been some alterations since the hospital was built. Where the door should have been on the blueprints there was a brick wall now. His only thought was that the door was behind the brick wall, they were going to need a sledgehammer.

Alicia had sensed that Sam and Dean's father was getting closer to finding the door. She had placed him into a dream world and he had been clever enough to escape. Now she saw him in a new light; he was becoming a major part of her new plan to escape this place. It won't be long before he would be entering her world. She needed to prepare for his arrival.

When Dean and Sam re-entered the room they saw that Isabel was gone. Dean noticed her comb had been abandoned on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked puzzled

"I don't know she was all over you like a bad rash?" Sam commented

They heard a loud scream and then Isabel calling out "Dean, Dean please help me!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then ran from the room, then down the corridor following the sound of her screaming, when they reached the end of the corridor, the screaming was all round them. They were unsure which direction to take. It was unwise to split up and Dean didn't want Sam out of his sight.

"This way Sammy" Dean ordered

He decided to go right running down the corridor at high speed. Sam couldn't keep up with Dean's longer legs and he lost sight of him as he turned the corner, picking up speed to catch up Sam turned the corner only to come to a complete stop, it was a dead end. He touched the wall to find it was solid.

"Dean, Dean" he called out franticly, the reply was silence.

Dean hadn't noticed the wall had appeared behind him as he carried on down the corridor, he couldn't hear Sam calling his name. He was concentrating on finding Isabel and hadn't realised that Sam was no longer behind him. He realised that Isabel screams were coming from a room ahead, as he entered the room he saw Alicia stood waiting for him. The door to the room slammed shut and locked as Alicia approached him, he knew what was going to happen.

Alicia looked like a judge from a court room drama series as she was wearing a black gown. She liked to think that she was judge and jury as she trapped the ghosts into the walls.

Slightly out of breathe from the run Dean gasped "What have you done with Isabel?"

"I wouldn't worry about her. I would be more concerned about yourself" Alicia replied

Dean felt himself being pushed back my an invisible force, he felt a cold shiver run down his back as he was pushed against the solid wall behind him, he struggled to free himself.

"You've nowhere to go Dean" Alicia informed him "It's time for you to spend eternity in the wall, it won't be long before I leave this place, I'll be free, oh and don't worry about Sam, I'm going to be his new brother for a little while"

She pressed her hand into his chest and started to push him into the wall "You hurt my brother and I'll kill you, do you understand me?" Dean yelled angrily

"Five by five Dean" she replied

"What?" had he misheard her

Her image changed to that of Isabel "Yes, that was me you and Sam were talking to on the third floor, poor little spoilt Isabel; I've trapped her in the wall too. I was sick and tired of her whining" she laughed like a naughty school girl "so I gagged her, I have got a heart; I didn't want the other ghosts to suffer her constant whining."

Dean felt intense pain as the wall slowly sucked him in, he was determined not to scream out, he gritted his teeth together the last thing he saw as the wall closed around him was Alicia changing from Isabel's form into his. Everything went dark and he could no longer move or call out, he couldn't warn Sammy.

He realized something was very wrong inside the walls, the ghosts were no longer whispering or touching him with their icy cold hands; there was just a deadly silence. Suddenly feeling alone and afraid he started to panic, he was finding it hard to breathe, he knew he was hyperventilating and needed to slow his breathing but then a thought hit him, he was never going to see dad or Sammy again.

"Enjoy the rest of eternity Dean" Alicia said laughing to the wall has she left the room looking like Dean.

Sam paced up and down the corridor unsure what to do next; he went back to the dead end and was relieved to see Dean reappear out of the wall.

"Dean, I've been worried, where's Isabel, did you find her?" Sam asked looking behind Dean to see if Isabel would also appear out of the wall

"No, I couldn't find her" Alicia replied in Dean's form

"Are we going to keep looking for her?" Sam asked his brother

"No, she's a spoilt brat anyway, she deserves what she gets"

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam didn't like the way his brother was talking, it was so unlike Dean.

"Fine, why shouldn't I be?" Dean replied "Come on were going down to the basement"

"Why, the ghosts warned us not to go there?" Sam replied

"It's time we got out of here" Dean replied

"How?" Sam asked

"Just do as I say and stop asking questions" Dean snapped back

"What about Miss Alicia, if we break her rules, I'll be punished?" Sam stated

"Don't worry about her, Sam" Dean replied

Sam watched his brother walk down the corridor, he was a little surprised at Dean's change of attitude, he had almost given up on getting out of here and now he was so determined to get out. Sam followed down the corridor unaware that his brother had been trapped in the wall and he was actually following Alicia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night John and Pastor Jim made their way down to the basement with a sledgehammer. They were glad there were no maintenance workers about to stop them. Pastor Jim showed John the wall where he thought the door was behind.

"Ok, let's get started" John said as he picked up the sledgehammer

"Whoa, you can't swing that with a broken arm, I'll do it while you keep a lookout" Pastor Jim ordered

John did as he was told and stood guard while Pastor Jim went to work with the sledgehammer. He made light work of the wall; he knocked a hole big enough for him and John to step through. They switched on their torches and climbed through the hole, they looked around it was a small utility room on the far side John saw a metal door. Going over he bent down on one knee and pulled out his lock picking tools he set to work on the lock. Pastor Jim stood over him and shone the light at the lock.

It didn't take him long, standing up he pushed the door handle down and pulled but the door didn't move. With the help of Pastor Jim they both pulled harder and the door slowly began to creak open. They were shocked when they came face to face with a brick wall, John kicked the wall in frustration but he leg disappeared into the wall. He quickly pulled it back and the he put his hand through and stepped inside. He took a quick look around and the stepped back through.

"John there is no handle on this side of the door, it's unwise for us to both go in, we don't want to get trapped in there?" Pastor Jim said

"Your right, I'll go in and you can close the door behind me, when I have my boys I'll knock three times Ok" John replied

"Sounds good to me" Pastor Jim replied. He watched John disappear into the wall and then pushed the door shut.

John looked around shotgun at the ready for any signs of danger; he made a mental note of where the door was as it looked like a brick wall, he pulled out the blueprints of the old hospital and started towards the nearest door, this would hopefully lead him to the corridor and at the end of that there should be the stairs leading out of the basement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alicia felt John's presence and started to quicken her pace, she could smell freedom she turned to Sam and yelled at him "Come on Sam hurry up"

"What's the rush?" Sam asked

"Just get a move on will you" Dean yelled at him

Sam began to slow his pace something wasn't right that was twice now that Dean had referred to him as Sam and not Sammy. Alarms bell started to ring in his head, ever since Dean had reappeared out of the wall after looking for Isabel he had noticed a change in Dean, he was bad tempered, he seemed on edge and it wasn't like Dean at all, he knew his brother better than anyone even their dad and something was defiantly not right. A thought came to him

"Dean have you remembered that it's my birthday next week?" Sam questioned him; his birthday was still a few months away.

Dean didn't answer straight away as if he was thinking of what to say and then he said "Yeah, I know I haven't forgotten, come on will you I don't think you want to spend your birthday in here do you?"

Dean received no answer he turned to see Sam running back up the staircase they had just come down.

Sam had stopped and started backing up, he now knew it was Alicia he turned and started running up the staircase, he needed to get as far away from Alicia as possible and find Dean, the real Dean. He heard footsteps behind him as he turned he saw Alicia still in his brother's image chasing after him.

Finally he reached the third floor he turned to see that Alicia was no longer behind him, he ran down the corridor and turned the corner. The wall had gone where his Dean had disappeared; he started to run down the corridor calling out his brother's name

"Dean!" "Dean!" "Where are you?"

He was near the end of the corridor when he heard his name being called out

"Sammy, Sammy, help me"

He entered the room where he heard his brother calling him from and saw nobody, he was sure it was this room.

"Dean where are you?" he called out

The door to the room slammed shut and locked. Alicia stepped out of the wall; she was wearing the black gown like before.

"I'm here Sammy" she said impersonating Dean's voice.

Sam knew she had tricked him again

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished**

**Thank you for your reviews and for reading it's much appreciated**

**Chapter Seven**

Alicia walked towards Sam "you found me out, we could have left here together, once I was inside Dean's body I would have been a better brother than he ever was or could ever be"

"No, you couldn't, you could never be better than Dean" Sam yelled back

"Now, we will never know, will we?"

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him shortly and you can spend the rest of eternity together" she informed him as she stepped forwards and started pushing him back towards the wall. As he neared the wall he felt something cold pulling him from behind. Once he reached the wall he screamed out as intense pain shot through him, the wall closed around him and everything went dark. He tried to move, to call out to Dean, but he couldn't. When he was in the wall with Dean the ghosts had never stopped whispering, all he could hear now was silence, he was alone and afraid, tears started to run down his cheeks.

The basement was cold and dark, John walked down the corridor towards the stairs; a ghost of a man wearing rags appeared from nowhere. The ghost swung at John knocking the shotgun from his hand, the ghost grabbed John by his jacket and threw him into the wall. John was stunned for a moment before he scrambled on his knees towards the shotgun, he had just reached it as the ghost came at him again; he lifted the shotgun and fired, the ghost dispersed into thin air. John picked himself up off the floor gathering his belongings he carried on towards the stairs. His thoughts were for his sons, they had no weapons to defend themselves with, he was proud of them for lasting this long.

At the bottom of the stairs another ghost appeared in a blood covered hospital gown, John was ready this time and fired dispersing it immediately. He reloaded his shotgun quickly and started to climb the stairs. Once out of the basement he checked the blueprints and headed for the reception area. Now that he had reached the reception he looked around and noticed that there were no main doors. He looked out of the windows and saw blackness he turned and started to search the entire ground floor. There were no signs of Sam and Dean; there were no sounds at all it was an eerie lifeless place. It was then that he heard screaming coming from above, he ran to the stairs and climbed them three at a time. He stopped at the top and listen again for the screaming, it was coming from the floor above; it was defiantly a girl screaming. He again climbed the stairs three at a time to the next floor. He lifted his shotgun ready to fire, he ran down the corridor following the sound of the screaming he entered a room and stopped when he saw a ghost; it was the same ghost of a soldier that had pulled Dean away from the mirror. It was attacking a young girl with long chestnut coloured hair; she wore a T-shirt and jeans. When she saw John she cried out

"Please help me"

Before John got a chance to fire at the ghost it disappeared into the wall. The girl looked shaken put unhurt "are you alright?" John asked

"I am now thanks to you, my name is Isabel Peters" Alicia said in the form of Isabel

"I'm John Winchester, I'm looking for my sons have you seen them?"

"No, all the time I've been here I seen nobody, well that not strictly true I seen nobody living"

"You'll have to come with me, I want to keep looking for my sons" John told her

"No, please can we leave here now, I want to see my dad, I've missed him so much and he'll be worried sick" she pleaded

John knew how Alan Peters felt "Sorry, but I came in here to find my sons and I'm not leaving here without them" John replied

"You could get me out of here and come back later, I'm scared what if the ghost comes back, please" she begged

"OK, I have a friend waiting for me, I'll take you to him and then I'll carry on searching" John relented

"Great, thank you" she replied

John led the way back down the stairs; she followed him with a big smug smile fixed on her face. This was it at last she was leaving this place, she would be free

John and Alicia in Isabel's image reached the top of the basement steps, John turned to warn her that the ghosts were more active here, she nodded and they continued down the stairs, he was surprised when they reached the wall where the door was without seeing one ghost.

Alicia held her breath, her plan had worked; taking on Isabel form was a wiser move than her original plan of using Dean's form. If Sam had seen through her deception so would their father.

John put his hand through the wall and knocked three times on the door; the door slowly opened, when John and Isabel Peters appeared through the wall Pastor Jim was surprised, he had expected Sam and Dean to be with him.

"This is Isabel Peters, can you help her; I'm going back in to find my boys"

She was free, free for the first time in centuries and once she was inside Isabel's body and she had left the hospital she would do what she enjoyed most causing havoc and chaos. But before she let the hospital there was something she had to do; she would kill Sam and Dean trapping their souls in her prison for eternity.

Pastor Jim watched as Isabel's soul disappeared into one of the walls, he knew her soul would be heading back to her body on the third floor. As he closed the door his thoughts went out to Alan Peters, his nightmare would now be over and their lives would return to normal.

John returned to the basement stairs, a ghost wearing an old fashioned prison uniform appeared out of the wall, he lifted the shotgun and fired, he was in no mood for ghosts, he still hadn't found his sons.

He searched every inch of the first two floors; he called out his sons names hoping they would hear him. As time went on he became more and more disillusioned and his heart sank further. He reached the final floor and there were still no signs of them. The place was silent; he hadn't even heard a squeak from a mouse. He had seen nothing evil just ghosts; he turned and started back down the staircase, his sons souls weren't here

Pastor Jim heard three knocks on the door opening it John walked through the wall alone and looking dejected.

"Where are they?" Pastor Jim asked

"I couldn't find them, they're not in there" John replied solemnly

"They've got to be there?" Pastor Jim said shocked

"Don't you think I've looked everywhere?" John spat out

"Sorry, I know you would leave no stone unturned in there?" Pastor Jim replied he knew John was frustrated

Let's go up and see Isabel Peters, she should be awake by now John said as he squeezed Pastor Jim's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malakai stood in the darkness outside the old hospital, he blended in with his black long hair tied back, his long black trench coat covered his body, most of his face was covered with a black beard and he wore shades to cover his red sensitive eyes. Hours ago he had watched the two boys moving around in the reception area, they were Alicia newest victims, he shook his head he was powerless to interfere. He felt sorry for them as they were so young. But now he could sense that something had changed, he could no longer sense the evil that was Alicia, he had been the warden to her prison for centuries and had become accustomed to her. The prison that was purposely built for her was now empty she had escaped. He turned away from the prison, as the last of his kind it was up to him to recapture her and but her back where she belonged but he wouldn't be able to do it alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Pastor Jim made their way to the third floor and Isabel's room. Alan Peters was busy talking to Doctor Phillips in the corridor. They heard the doctor say she was suffering from amnesia, as they walked in they saw Isabel sitting up in bed. She put on her best smile as she saw John and Pastor Jim walk in. Alicia needed to keep up the presence for now she would bide her time until she had left the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" John asked

"Fine, who are you, do I know you?" she lied

"Not really, I'm Jim and this is John, do you not remember anything at all?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't even remember my own name"

Alan Peters came into the room and said hello to Pastor Jim who introduced John to him.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sons I hope they come out of their comas soon like my Isabel, the doctor says she suffering from amnesia but he's hopeful it won't be permanent" Alan Peters said

John and Pastor Jim left the room having said their goodbyes and went back to John's room. John was totally exhausted. Pastor Jim persuaded John to lie down for an hour. No sooner had John's head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep. Pastor Jim left the room to go sit with Sam and Dean.

John walked into Sam and Dean's room and sat in the chair between the two beds he heard scratching noises like chalk on a blackboard, he looked up to see words been written in what looked like blood on the wall above his sons beds it read

WHY DID YOU LEAVE US DON'T YOU LOVE US

The words repeated themselves over and over again making lines which covered the entire wall. John woke up with sweat pouring down him, the bed sheets were soaking wet; he saw that he was in his own room. He climbed out of bed and went next door to Sam and Dean's room and sat in the chair his head in his hands. It was just a bad dream he thought to himself. He slowed his breathing and listened to the two heart monitors. It was then that he heard that noise again like chalk on a blackboard, he daren't look up but he knew he had too. As in his dream he saw the same words written in blood repeated over and over again

WHY DID YOU LEAVE US DON'T YOU LOVE US WHY DID YOU LEAVE US DON'T YOU LOVE US WHY DID YOU LEAVE US DON'T YOU LOVE US WHY DID YOU LEAVE US DON'T YOU LOVE US WHY DID YOU LEAVE US DON'T YOU LOVE US

John jumped up from the chair knocking it over, he spun round all the walls were covered even the large window in the room was completely covered. What happen next wasn't in his dream. Both Sam and Dean opened their eyes and said in unison "Why did you leave us, don't you love us. They started to repeat the words over and over again each time getting louder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you and I do love you" John shouted back as he stood in the middle of the room with his hands covering his ears, his body uncontrollably shaking.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished**

**Thank you for your reviews and for reading it's much appreciated**

**Chapter Eight**

John could hear his name been called at the back of his mind, it started to get nearer and nearer and the words that Dean and Sam were saying were getting farther and farther away. He could feel strong arms gripping and shaking him. Then he heard Pastor Jim's voice "John, John wake up, you're having a nightmare"

His eyes shot open to see Pastor Jim sat on the bed and he was in his own room. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was finding it hard to breather and he was soaked in sweat.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare. I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes, I heard you shouting down the corridor" Pastor Jim told him

Just then Bobby walked into the room "Hi John, I got here as fast as I could, I've drove all night after finishing my other job."

"It's good to see you Bobby, thanks for coming" John replied

Turning to Pastor Jim "I want to go back in, they have to be there, I must have missed something, will one of you come with me?" He looked at Pastor Jim and then Bobby

"Sure I'll go with you" Bobby replied

Malakai had entered the old hospital and was slowly running his hand on the walls he was searching for the three souls. He would need at least two of them to help him return Alicia to her prison. He had just reached the second floor when he felt the intruders; he turned and headed back down to the reception area.

John and Bobby had entered and were making their way up to the basement steps.

"God John this place is dark and cold, I won't what to spend one night in here let alone days" Bobby commented

"Yes I know, the first time I came here there were a few ghosts about but now it seems to quiet" John told Bobby

"Good, the less ghosts we meet the better" Bobby replied

They entered the reception area and came face to face with Malakai, John and Bobby raised their guns but Malakai stood his ground.

"I'm Malakai the keeper of this prison your guns will have no effect on me like, like this hospital I exist on a difference plane to you which I think you are now starting to comprehend. You are the one that as released Alicia from her prison?" he said addressing John

"Alicia who is she? I only helped to release the soul of a young girl named Isabel"

"This prison was built to keep Alicia trapped here and she has tricked you into believing she was Isabel and now the world will suffer because of you interference" Malakai told him.

"My sons souls are here somewhere and I was looking for them" John replied

"You shouldn't have interfered, you should have let her keep their souls" Malakai stated

"You son of a bitch!" John yelled stepping forward he wanted to punch this guy but Bobby grabbed him by his arm and held him back "You're telling me that I should have done nothing and just let my boys die?"

"Yes, she takes up to half a dozen souls a year, it is nothing compared to what she is capable of" Malakai shot back

"How do we fix this?" Bobby asked

"Don't let her leave the hospital and you must protect your sons as she will try to kill them" Malakai replied

"Where are my sons' souls?" John asked angrily

"Alicia as trapped them somewhere you would not be able to comprehend" Malakai replied

"Can you help us?" Bobby asked

"I will find and release the youngest but I need the eldest and the girl" Malakai informed him

"No, that not acceptable, I want both my sons released" John ordered

"It's not up for discussion" Malakai replied

"Ye s it is, I want both" John spat back

"Then I wish you good luck in finding your sons" Malakai turned and was now heading out of the reception area.

"John!" Bobby knew John was stubborn and liked his own way but Bobby knew they needed Malakai's help.

Wait!" John shouted out, Malakai stopped and turned

"OK we'll do it your way" John relented

"When the youngest wakes up do as he says as I will have given him a set of instructions to follow, now leave and never come back, go protect your sons"

John stormed out of the reception area he was seething, he didn't like been dependent on a stranger especially when his sons were involved.

Malakai continued his search for the three souls trapped within the walls, he was looking for the eldest boy. When he felt his presence he stepped into the wall and seconds later Dean's face appeared out of the wall and then the rest of his numb body slumped to the floor. Malakai reappeared from out of the wall; he stood in front of Dean and waited for Dean to regain the use of his limps

"What's your name boy?"

"Dean" he said trying to stand up "Who are you?"

"I am Malakai, keeper of this prison, come we have work to do" he told Dean

"Hang on, what work and where's my brother Sam?" Dean asked

"Alicia as escaped this prison and we are on the way to release your brother and the girl from within the walls" Malakai informed him

"How did she escape?" Dean asked trying to keep up with his long strides

"Your father came in and she tricked him into thinking she was Isabel" Malakai replied

"I know how that feels, dad was here?"

Malakai entered a room crossing to the far side he stopped and stepped inside the wall, Dean stood and watched as his brother's face appeared out of the wall; he grabbed Sam before his numb body could fall to the floor.

"Sammy, god it's good to see you, the numbest will pass quickly" Dean reassured him

"Dean is it really you?" Sam asked nervously

"Yeah it's really me"

She tricked me, she pretended to be you" Sam told him

"I know, she good at that"

Malakai interrupted them "Sam you must return to your body, you have to protect yourself and your brother from Alicia"

"Our bodies?" They said in unison

"Were not dead?" Dean asked

"No, I'll explain on the way we need to find the girl and I'll give you your instructions Sam" Malakai said, they followed behind him as he searched for Isabel's soul taking in every word he said.

Alicia had been patience and had kept up the presence long enough; it was time she made her move. She had persuaded Allan Peters to go home and rest, he was getting on her nerves. Now was the perfect time, she slipped out of bed and changed to Isabel's clothes. She quietly made her way down the corridor to room 208. Looking inside she saw a nurse checking on Dean and Sam, she walked in and asked if she could sit for awhile with the boys. The nurse nodded her approval and left the room. Taking hold of a pillow from the nearby chair she walked up to Dean's bed and switched off the alarm on the heart monitor and then she placed the pillow over Dean's face and pushed it down.

Malakai had just finished telling Sam what was expected of him and was about to return him to his body when Dean suddenly clutched his chest and collapsed to his knees, he couldn't breathe.

Sam ran over to his brother and knelt down "Dean, what's happening?"

"I think its Alicia, she trying to kill me, go Sammy" Dean said between gasps of breath.

"No I'm not leaving you?" Sam cried out

Malakai grabbed hold of Sam by his arm and pulled him roughly to his feet "your brother needs you" Malakai removed an amulet from around his neck and placed it on Sam and spoke in a language that Sam had never heard before and then Sam vanished.

Sam could hear the heart monitor beeping he blinked a few times to wake up, he wondered where he was and then everything came flowing back to him. He turned his head to see Isabel suffocating Dean with a pillow. He immediately jumped out of his bed, he felt dizzy his heart was racing with panic as he crossed to his brother's bed; he set his own heart monitor alarm off.

Alicia stopped pressing the pillow into Dean's face and threw it across the room. She knew any minute the doctors and nurses would be running in.

"Get away from my brother" Sam yelled at her

"You win this time Sammy; you may not be so lucky next time"

At that moment the doctor and a nurse came running in, they surveyed the scene in front of them. Another coma patient had awakened and was standing in the middle of the room glaring at Isabel. The doctor spoke first "Isabel, please return to your room" Alicia left quietly with a smug smile that filled her face she knew that she was safe in Isabel's body; they wouldn't hurt Isabel to get to her.

She made her way down to the reception area, it was time to leave she had enough of the presence, it was time she did what she enjoyed the most causing as much havoc to this world as possible.

John, Bobby and Pastor Jim returned to the room to find Sam awake and Doctor Phillips checking him over. He turned to John "He's fine, doing well, he turned to Dean's bed and checked the heart monitor alarm was on "I don't know how this got switched off, there will be an investigation, this is serious neglect by a member of staff" he told John.

John watched the doctor leave the room, he rushed over to Sam's bed leaning down he gave his son a hug "Thank god, you're safe Sammy what happened here?"

"Miss Alicia just tried to suffocate Dean with a pillow; there is no time to explain any more. I have to follow Malakai instructions; firstly I'm going to need a penknife and a note pad and pencil" Sam informed them

"What do you need a penknife for?" John asked

"I need blood to draw symbols on Dean, to protect him from Miss Alicia" Sam replied

"You're not going to cut yourself, draw me the symbols and I'll do it" John stated

Pastor Jim handed Sam a notepad and pencil. Sam closed his eyes and pictured the symbols in his head and then started to draw them on the pad; once he was satisfied with his drawing he tore the page from the pad and handed it to his dad.

John looked at the symbols "Where do you want these symbols on Dean?"

"Same symbols on both arms please dad" Sam replied

John went over to Dean; he cut his hand with the penknife, dipping his index finger on his other hand into his blood he started to draw the symbols up Dean's arms. While John was doing that Sam had drawn more symbols and gave the page to Bobby.

"These symbols must be drawn on the walls to stop her from leaving. We can't hurt Isabel's body so we will have to trap her here. You mustn't let Miss Alicia get to close to you and don't look directly into her eyes. We will have to wait for Malakai to come before we can trap her; he and Dean are looking for Isabel's soul" Sam said

"We have already put some symbols on the walls, but we will add these as well. We also need to clear the hospital of as many patients as possible" Pastor Jim said

"All we need to do is convince the Head Administrator" Bobby replied

"We'll have to tell them the truth about why the coma patients die" Pastor Jim replied

When John had finished he turned to Sam "You need protecting too, I'll draw them on you too" he told Sam

"Sam, this Malakai why does he need Dean and Isabel's soul, can we trust him?" John asked

"He said they were the only ones capable of returning her to her prison, Dean and I trust him" Sam replied

"That's good enough for me" John replied

Alicia had reached the reception area and was heading towards the main entrance, she approached the automatic doors as they slid open she took a step forward but she hit an invisible barrier. She tried again only to bounce off the invisible barrier once again. Turning on her heels she stormed back to her room, somebody was going to regret this.

TBC

**Sorry I won't be around for a week I going on holiday, I will up date as soon as I can**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished**

**Thank you for your reviews and for reading it's much appreciated**

**Chapter Nine**

Dean lay on the floor still clutching his chest, unable to breathe. Malakai knelt down beside him "What's taking the kid so long?"

"He'll do it. I have faith in Sammy" Dean gasped painfully

Minutes passed which seemed like hours and then Dean started to take long deep breathe, at last he could breathe again. "I knew you won't let me down Sammy" Dean said to himself as he climbed to his feet.

"We need to move fast, we have to find the girl" Malakai told him

"Ok, I'm fine now let's go" Dean replied

They reached the second floor; Dean followed and watched as Malakai touched the walls as he went, searching for Isabel's presence.

"Here" he finally said as he stopped and stepped inside the wall. Isabel's face appeared and then her numb body fell into Dean's waiting arms. She looked scared to death "Who are you?" she finally managed to say.

"I'm Dean and this is Malakai, don't worry we're here to help you" she followed Dean's gaze to the wall as Malakai stepped out.

"Miss Alicia, where is she?" Isabel asked nervously

"She has escaped" Malakai replied, he didn't inform her that Alicia had taken over her body.

"I've got to go, but I need you to release all the ghosts from the walls" Malakai said

"How do we do that?" Dean replied

"With this, it is a key" he said as he handed Dean an ancient circular amulet, as Dean took it he turned it over in his hand and looked at it.

"You must hold it to the wall until the ghosts are released" Malakai informed him

"OK" Dean said looking up Malakai had vanished

"Looks like we're on our own" Dean told Isabel

"OK, where do we start?" she asked

Dean shrugged "Reception and work up"

"Five by five" she replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alicia paced her room; things weren't going the way she had planned. She picked up a chair near her bed and then threw it across the room in a fit of rage. Then she knocked everything of the bedside table. Alan Peters rushed in "Isabel what are you doing, please calm down"

"Get the hell away from me" she screamed out as an invisible force sent him flying across the room, he hit the wall hard and was knock unconscious.

"If they think they can keep me here they are very much mistaken" she said to herself.

Leaving Isabel's body behind she glided down the corridor, she entered Dean and Sam's room through the wall. John Winchester was asleep in the chair between the two beds. Sam was sleeping peacefully she quietly approached Dean's bed as she moved nearer she was stopped by the same invisible barrier as the one in the reception area. She noticed the symbols on Dean's arms, she looked across at Sam and noticed the symbols on his arms; they were protected from her. This was Malakai's doing, she was getting angrier and then an evil smile crossed her face.

She went over to John and whispered in this ear and then left the room. John opened his eyes and stood up. He went over to his duffel bag and pulled out his gun. Checking the clip he walked back over and stood in between the beds and pointed the gun at Dean. He took the safety catch off and started to squeeze the trigger.

Bobby entered the room and saw John pointing the gun at Dean; he could see that John was slowly pulling the trigger. He ran as fast as he body would allow and knocked the gun upwards, it fire and the bullet lodged into the wall above Dean's bed. Bobby tried to get the gun away from John but John pushed him away, he fell backwards to the floor, John turned towards Sam and started to point the gun at him. Bobby called out "John stop"

"Alicia says they must die" John replied in a trance

The gun being fired had awakened Sam, sitting up he froze as he saw his father pointing the gun at him "Dad no" he wimpered

Pastor Jim came running in and Bobby shouted "stop him" They both rushed him and in the struggle for the gun it fired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Pastor Jim rushed over to John he grabbed his gun arm and pushed it down and away so it was no longer pointing at Sam, across Dean's comatose body towards the far wall but as he did Bobby came into the line of fire. The gun fired and everything happened so fast Bobby staggered backwards his eyes wide with shock. His hand flew to his side as he took his hand away it was covered in blood. Pastor Jim wrestled John to the floor and then Bobby managed to punch John in the face knocking him out cold, Pastor Jim took the gun from him. Going over to his bag he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed John to Dean's bed.

"What the hell got into him?" Bobby asked

"Alicia that's what" Pastor Jim replied looking at Bobby side "Let's get you downstairs and patched up"

"Sam, you OK?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Uncle Bobby" Sam replied "Is dad going to be OK?"

"Yeah" Pastor Jim replied

John woke to find himself on the floor and handcuffed to the bed with Pastor Jim sat in front of him

"What the hell's going on, why am I handcuffed to the bed and who the hell hit me?" John shot out question after question while rubbing his jaw.

"Bobby hit you after you shot him, what's the last thing you remember, John?" Pastor Jim quizzed him.

"How could I have shot Bobby the last thing I remember was sitting in that chair feeling tired, I must have fallen asleep" John replied

"You nearly shot Sam and Dean" Pastor Jim told him

"Jesus Jim, are they alright?" John said in disbelieve "How?"

"It had to be Alicia she did something to you" Pastor Jim replied

"How's Bobby? Get me out of these things, I want to see my sons" John demanded

"OK, calm down, their fine and luckily for Bobby you're a bad shot, you just grazed him in the side.

Getting up John rushed over to Sam and gave his youngest a hug "Are you alright Sammy?"

"I'm fine dad" Sam replied

"That's it were not waiting for Malakai" John shouted out "It's time we ended this I'm sick of this bitch"

Pastor Jim followed John out of the room and into Isabel's room, Alicia wasn't there but they found Alan Peter's unconscious body. They alerted the doctors and John went back to the boys' room.

John entered to find Malakai talking to Sam "It's about time you got here, she nearly made me kill my sons" John angrily told him.

"Now you're beginning to understand what she is capable of "Malakai replied

Just then Bobby and Pastor Jim entered the room

"I'm sorry Bobby" John said apologizing "I want to thank you both for saving my sons?"

"No worries, there like family to us" Bobby replied

John turned to Malakai "Yes I understand now, so what's the plan?" John asked "She's not in Isabel's room."

"We have to trap her on this floor using the protective symbols. Starting in the reception and the fourth floor we have to draw the symbols on all the walls, forcing her back on to this floor" Malakai informed them.

"I've got some walkie talkies in the truck, I'll go get them" Bobby said leaving the room.

"The doctor in charge is going to evacuate this floor, including Sam and Dean" Pastor Jim told them.

"I'm not going" Sam shouted out

"Yes, you are that's an order" John ordered

"Yes sir" Sam replied back he knew better than to argue with his dad

"How do we protect ourselves from her?" Pastor Jim asked

"Covering ourselves with the symbols like the ones on Dean and Sam" John asked looking at Malakai for him to agree.

"Yes, she'll not be able to touch you" Malakai agreed

Alicia was hiding on the second floor, she could feel Malakai's presence and it was time to make her escape but she would need someone to manipulate and the hospital was full of staff. No way was going back to her prison. Then she heard Doctor Phillips informing the nurses that all the remaining patients on the third floor where been moved down to the first floor. An evil thought came to her, she had already underestimated John Winchester once, he was proving to be a worthy opponent but she was going to teach him a lesson he would never forget, she was going to make John Winchester suffer and the only way to do that was to take away something he loved.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished**

**Thank you for your reviews and for reading it's much appreciated**

**Chapter Ten**

Bobby and Pastor Jim started in the reception area with the intentions of marking the walls with the symbols and moving up. John with Malakai was starting on the fifth floor and would be moving down to the third floor hopefully trapping Alicia there.

Bobby and Pastor Jim were on the first floor and everything was going to plan when over the walkie talkie they were informed by Doctor Phillips that Jenny one of his nurses had gone missing.

"It had to be Alicia, what's she up to now?" Bobby asked

"We'd better go back and check the symbols, make sure done have been removed" Pastor Jim replied

"No you stay here, carry on and I'll go back down" Bobby said

"OK, fine my me, just keep in touch and be careful" Pastor Jim replied

Pastor Jim carried on drawing the symbols on the wall, as he was walking down the corridor he heard a scream coming from the storage room. Entering he saw Isabel but before he had a chance to react to the situation he was hit over the head with a bedpan by the missing nurse called Jenny who was in a trance. Jenny washed of the protective symbols from Pastor Jim's arms.

As Pastor Jim started to wake Alicia whispered into his ear. He got up from the floor and walked down the corridor removing the symbols he and Bobby had carefully drawn as Alicia followed behind him. Once on the first floor he proceeded to Sam and Dean's new room. He entered while Alicia waited outside the room.

"Sam, come with me" Pastor Jim asked

"Why, where's Dad?" Sam replied as he climbed out of bed in his pyjamas and put on his dressing gown and slippers.

"He needs you in reception" Pastor Jim lied

John and Malakai were on the fourth floor when a call came over the walkie talkie.

"John, are you there?" Bobby voice crackled down the walkie talkie

"Yeah, Bobby what's up" John replied down his walkie talkie

"You'd better come down here to reception quickly we've got a situation down here" Bobby voice came back

"Be right there" John replied

John didn't like the tension in Bobby voice, something had happened.

John and Malakai walked into the reception and were shocked to see the scene that was playing out in front of them.

Bobby was standing with his back to the main entrance doors pointing a gun at Pastor Jim, who was holding a knife to Sam's throat. Alicia stood leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest waiting for John and Malakai to arrive. John walked over and joined Bobby in front of the doors.

"Thank god your here" Bobby said as he saw John and Malakai enter the reception area.

"Let me leave and I promise no harm will come to Sam" Alicia spoke as she pushed herself off the wall.

John was torn he couldn't let Sam die and he couldn't let Alicia out of the hospital. He looked directly to into Sam's eyes and saw fear. He gave Sam a reassuring smile that everything was going to be fine, even though he didn't believe it himself.

"John, we can't let her go and we can't trust her" Bobby whispered to him

He didn't know what to do all he knew was he couldn't lose Sam. He turned his back on Alicia and faced Bobby "You're a better shot than me, can you take Jim out, shoot him in the shoulder?"

"That's pretty risky John, if he moves that knife's very close to Sam's throat, if I miss Jim I could end up shooting Sam, I really don't want the responsibility" Bobby replied

"I trust you Bobby with Sam's life but we've no choice, unless you've got a better idea?" John asked

"No" Bobby replied

"Then will you do it?" John asked he couldn't order Bobby to do it

"Hell John" Bobby replied he could see no other way "Yeah I'll do it"

While John started to talk to Alicia trying to keep her distracted, Bobby lifted the gun and took aim. But Alicia saw what was going to happen and she shouted out to Pastor Jim "Slit his throat now"

Pastor Jim hesitated he was trying to break her control over him, his shaking hand holding the knife moved closer to Sam's throat. Sam closed his eyes and held his breath; he waited for the pain to come.

What happen next threw everybody of guard, from out of the walls the ghosts that Dean and Isobel had released from Alicia prison appeared, they moved quickly, almost gliding across the room and attacked Alicia knocking her to the floor, her hold on Pastor Jim was broken.

Pastor Jim dropped the knife and Sam ran to his father. Bobby ran forward and kicked the knife away from Pastor Jim reach.

"John I'm sorry, she made me do it?" Pastor Jim tried to apologize.

"I know, it's OK Jim" John replied as he looked down at Sam and ruffled his hair "you OK kiddo?"

"Yeah Dad" Sam replied

The ghosts having done their job stood back against the wall and waited.

"It's time Alicia you went back to your prison" Malakai told her. He pulled out a black battered leather bound book from inside his trench coat and opened it at the marked page.

Alicia knew her freedom had been short lived as Malakai started to read the ancient text from the book in al language that only she and Malakai understood.

As Malakai read the three hunters and Sam watched as Alicia true form was ripped from Isabel's body. Isabel's comatose body sank boneless to the floor. Alicia ghostly figure stood there she had long grey hair; there was a line on her face for every century of her existence. The few teeth she had were rotten with decay and her finger nails were long and black. She had a hunched back and her bow legs were thin like twigs.

Malakai turned the page in his book and read again, when he'd finished he closed the book and placed it back in his trench coat" he said "I have summons them they are coming for you, they will take you back"

"No" she screamed out "I'm not going back, never you hear me"

"It's too late their here" Malakai said

Two ghostly figures appeared from the wall behind her. A shiver ran down John's back when he saw one of the ghostly figures, it made his blood run cold it was the soul of his eldest son.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished**

**Thank you for your reviews and for reading it's much appreciated**

**Final Chapter**

Dean and Isabel's ghostly souls appeared from the wall, they walked up behind Alicia and each grabbed an arm they dragged Alicia kicking and screaming form back towards the wall. Malakai followed as Dean, Isabel and Alicia disappeared back into the wall, he turned to John "when it is over I will release your son and the girl's souls" he stepped into the wall and disappeared. All the ghosts followed behind him.

Sam ran over to where Dean had disappeared putting his hands and forehead on the wall he called out "Dean, Dean"

He heard his brother's whispered voice "I won't be long Sammy" through the wall

"Sam replied "I'll be waiting for you"

Malakai and the souls of Dean and Isabel stood in front of Alicia, behind them the ghosts had gathered in the reception area of her prison. She looked defeated as all her hopes had gone. She had failed because of the Winchesters.

"You have caused enough damage Alicia, your punishment I will leave up to the ghosts and souls that you have trapped here"

"Please I beg of you, I'd rather die than live like this" she pleaded to Malakai

"What is to be her punishment?" Malakai looked at the ghosts.

One of the ghost spoke up "We should do what she did to us, trap her inside the wall". Other ghosts shouted out their agreement. Malakai turned to Dean and Isabel "and you two, do you both agree with this?"

"Please Dean, don't you think I've suffered enough over the centuries, this prison it made me evil, have mercy on me" Alicia begged him

"I doubt that?" Isabel said "I agree, trap her inside the wall"

All eyes were on Dean, "I agree" he said at last "She shouldn't be allowed to take anymore souls"

"Then it is agreed" Malakai removed his black leather book once more and read from one of the pages.

They watched as the form of Alicia was pulled back towards the wall, she didn't struggle, she just accepted her fate, as the wall sucked her inside she didn't scream out like the ghosts had done, instead an evil wicked laugh came from her it echoed around the prison and then finally the wall covered over her.

Malakai turned to Dean and Isabel "It's time you went back to your bodies"

"Wait, what about the ghosts, can't you help them to move on?" Dean asked Malakai

Malakai rubbed his beard and thought "Yes I can, I will again need your help"

Taking out his amulet he placed it on Isabel and spoke the words to return her to her body, she vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John looked at his watch for the hundredth time and paced the floor. It had been several hours since Isabel had woken from her coma and informed them that Dean was helping Malakai. Sam had sat patiently waiting for his brother to wake up but when he had become sleepy he had climbed on Dean's bed and fallen asleep with his head resting on Dean's chest.

"What can they be doing? I've a good mind to go back in there" John said impatiently

"Let's give them more time" Bobby said he was sitting in the chair between the boys beds; he had watched John pace the floor for the last few hours.

Another hour passed and Dean was still in a coma. John went over to Dean's bed with the intentions of picking Sammy up and carrying him back to his own bed. As he bend down he heard a familiar voice say

"No Dad, leave him, he's fine there"

John stopped and searched Dean's face and found his eyes open. "We're were getting worried son"

"We helped the ghosts that wanted to move on" Dean replied

Pastor Jim tapped Bobby on the shoulder and signalled to the door, they left the room quietly; they wanted to give John sometime alone with his sons.

"Dad" Dean said

"Yeah son"

"The impala did it get badly damaged in the crash" Dean asked

John laughed "It's as good as new son" he ruffled Dean's short hair

Sam began to stir; he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Dean your awake"

"Yeah Sammy, it looks like it" Dean joked

"What happen to Miss Alicia?" Sam asked

"Malakai trapped her in the wall" Dean replied "she won't be taking anymore souls"

"Good" Sam replied

"When we get out of here were are going to stay with Pastor Jim for a few weeks" John added "Spend some time together as a family"

"Yeah" the boys said together.

The End

**I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you to those lovely people who have added it as a favourite.**


End file.
